


Don't forget the ring

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Engagement, F/M, sappy corny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% corny, sappy fluff.<br/>Basically: Danny proposes to Mindy.</p><p>Another contribution to The M Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget the ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> Sorry for the sap, but... It happened, I couldn't stop it.
> 
> I blame the horribly adorable promo picture with the red glasses and the cuddles and UGH
> 
> Is it April 1st yet?

”Hey Min?”

”Mmm?” she’s nestled in the crook of his neck, dozing off a little. His hand is circling her waist, and she can feel the dampness of his palm through her clothes.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” She mumbles and snuggles a bit closer.

“I think we should get married.”

“Me t… Wait, what?!” she sits up suddenly, staring at him with an open mouth.

“Will you marry me?” She nods vigorously before her brain can keep on. Then she jumps on him and folds her arms around his neck.

“Yes, you idiot. Fuck yes!” He pulls her close and holds onto her so tightly, she has to ask him to loosen his grip.

“Sorry this is not more grand, or at the top of the Empire State Building or whatever. I just couldn’t keep it in any longer.” She shakes her head at him.

“Shut up, this is perfect. I don’t need any of that I just… You are all I need.” She starts kissing him, threading her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Min… Wait,” he pulls back slightly, “The ring. I have a ring.” He quickly jumps up and runs to his jacket, pulling out a small box.

“You’re so weird.” She laughs, sitting back.

When he reaches the couch again, he gets down on one knee in front of her, holding out the box. “So?”

“You can’t just say _SO?_ You have to ask me.” She smiles down at him.

“I already asked. You said yes!”

“Yeah, but that was before there was a ring involved.”

“You’re infuriating.”

“But you love it.”

“Mindy. You’re possibly the most exasperating woman I’ve ever known…”

“Hey!”

“But I love you. I can’t imagine not having your annoying presence in my life, and I mean that in the best way possible. I just… I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, because that’s what you do to me. You’re possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and it would mean the world to me, if you would marry me. So, will you? Marry me?” he shoots her a crooked smile.

“I guess so?” she says, but immediately lunges forward and kisses him deeply again. “Of course I will.” She says, once she pulls back. He takes the ring and places it on her finger.

“It’s perfect, Danny.” She holds her hand up in front of her, and stares at the ring on her finger.

“Gwen helped me pick it out.”

“Remind me to call her and say thanks.”

“Why don’t you just call her now?”

She doesn’t respond, just pulls him by his neck and kisses him. She leans back on the couch and he crawls on top of her.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing. Then he moves his hand to her thigh, and lifts it, so it’s at his hip and he can grind down on her.

She tugs at the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it over his head. He quickly lets go of her lips to pull it off, and grabs her shirt too.

Once he’s ridden them both of their pants as well, he moves to kiss her neck. “Danny, can we just get on with it?”

“Romantic” he says, and gets back to kissing his way down to her breasts.

“I just. Please” she whimpers as he circles her right nipple with his tongue.

She wraps her arms tighter around him and moves her hips up to meet his. He lets out a growl and she can’t help but laugh.

“Shut up” he says fondly and kisses her again. She flips them over on the couch, and straddles him.

He grabs her hips, and she positions herself over him, sinking down agonizingly slow. He takes a deep breath and locks eyes with her.

She doesn’t move, so he can’t help but push into her, holding tightly onto her. She gasps and sends him a smile, moving her hands to his chest.

Then she starts moving, and he basically forgets his name.

It’s not like they haven’t had sex before. Quite the contrary: They’ve had _a lot_ of sex. But somehow it still baffles him what she does to him. He’s never been with anyone else who can tear him apart like she does.

She’s moving fast now, supporting her weight with her arms on his chest. His hands are still clutching her hips, so he moves one hand to her breast, and rubs her nipple. She lets out a low moan, and suddenly this is not enough, he needs her closer.

He grabs her tightly around the waist and turns them over so he’s on top. He keeps on thrusting with reckless abandon and soon after he feels her tightening around him.

“ _Danny_ ” she gets out, right as she goes over the edge. He follows closely behind her, and kisses her deeply.

“Just promise me something.” she says when they have both stopped breathing as fast.

“Anything.” He says softly.

“Promise me that we won’t become one of those couples who never have sex.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting you.” She chuckles lightly and kisses him again.

“Good.”

\-----

When they tell the rest of the practice about the engagement, Morgan faints. Tamra rushes to his side, Jeremy exclaims “FINALLY” and Betsy asks if she can help Mindy pick out her dress.

Beverly doesn’t really notice what’s happening around her, but she looks happy…

Peter bumps Danny’s fist and hugs Mindy.

All in all, it’s pretty much exactly what they both imagined would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
